I'll Take Care of You
by batgirl13
Summary: Cass hears noise in the alley outside of her apartment and is surprised to find an injured Jason - who she's never met. Deciding to help him she brings him up to her apartment where she cares for his wounds and they discover to themselves that they have romantic feelings for one another. Fluff Slight AU/OOC Based on the song Take Care by Drake ft, Rihanna


**One shot about how Jason and Cass meet, little bit cute and fluffy :) Inspired by the song Take Care by Drake ft. Rihanna**

**Slight AU/OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the characters involved in this story, I also do not own the song by Drake :)**

**Cass POV**  
After a long night of fighting crime and spreading justice with Oracle and Steph I can't wait to get back to my apartment on the south side of Gotham.

My little tiny apartment is located in one of poorly looked after areas of Gotham but I wouldn't have it any other way, there's no better way to keep an eye on trouble!

I enter my apartment through my bedroom window and strip down to my spandex shorts and sports bra before storing my uniform in its securely locked door. Moving towards the bathroom I grab the clothes I left on the top of my dresser earlier to sleep in - a pair of black loose sweatpants and a baggy red t-shirt I found at the manor when I was staying there.

I wash my face in the sink basin and change my clothes, I brush my teeth before heading back towards my bedroom and moving towards my bed.

_Wait! What was that noise?!_ Listening as hard as I can I follow the sounds towards my window and look down into the alleyway below. The sight that greets me is a man laying up against the opposite facing way clutching his lower left side and groaning in pain - _wait he's wearing a Red Hood, is this Jason?!_ I haven't actually met Jason in all the time I've been a member of the 'Bat Family' but knowing that he's one of Bruce's sons I certainly can't leave him to bleed out in the alley under my window.

Placing some boots on my feet I re-open my window and take a deep breath before climbing onto the fire escape outside, I look up and notice he hasn't heard me yet so I gently step down the two flights of stairs before I reach the ground. Hesitantly I slowly make my way towards him before stopping several feet away -_ I suppose I should tell him I'm here, if he even knows who I am._

"Jason?" I call softly

What happens next is a blur, before I can realize he's standing behind me still bleeding from his side with a gun held to my head.

"How the hell do you know my name?! Who the fuck are you?!"

I sigh softly to myself before warning him "Put the gun down."

"Not before you tell me who the fuck you are!"

"Put the gun away and I will, you and I both know that your sure to bleed out in around thirty minutes if you want to prolong this further."

He seems to take in what I say before carefully putting the gun back into it's holster. I give him a small smile before answering his earlier questions.

"My name is Cassandra Cain - Cass for sort - and I currently own the title of the Black Bat and was the previous Batgirl, I know your name because like you I once lived with Batman."

"Wait, your Cass? The one who the demon child constantly idolizes about?"

My cheeks blush a light pink at this before I nod at him. Before he can ask me another question however he's forced to grab his side again and groan in pain. Noticing now would be a good time to deal with his injury I inform him "My apartment is three floors up, if you can make it up to the window then we can deal with your injury in there." I get a short nod in return before we move towards the fire escape, noticing him stumbling a bit I pull his arm across my shoulder and help support him as we make it up the flights of stairs.

We reach my window so I release his arm and open the window as far as it will go. Jumping back through it first I head towards my bathroom where my first aid kit is and pick it up before returning to my bedroom and noticing Jason has made it through the window and is now currently trying to sit on the small desk chair I have near the window.

Making my way over to him - briefly stopping to shut the window - I inform him "You'll have to remove your shirt if you want me to sort this out." Doing so without question he removes his jacket and shirt before deciding to also remove his helmet. When I catch sight of his face - in pain or not - and his dark hair my breath catches in my throat - _he's gorgeous!_

Focusing back on the task at hand I look at the wound on his side - _hmm, looks like a knife wound, not deep_ - deciding to fill the silence that has overtaken us I ask him "Care to tell me how you got this?" I get a brief grunt in response before he looks at my face and mumbles "Guy knifed me"

Nodding my head I clear the cut - not without Jason squealing when the antiseptic took effect - and begin stitching up the wound, I concentrate as I work before Jason says something bringing me back to reality...

"I'm sorry about holding the gun to your head earlier, I just needed to be sure you weren't going to kill me."

Finished with the stitching I move to wrap a bandage around the wound and laugh a little before answering "How many girls have you had trying to kill you in their pajamas?"

Jason is quiet for a moment before looking down at what I'm wearing and a pink tinge touches his cheeks - _now that's cute!_ But before I can start daydreaming about him he cuts me off with a sudden smirk on his face before asking "Where did you get that shirt?"

Curious as to what this has to do with anything I answer back hesitantly "At the Manor, why?"

His smirk grows wider as I finish tightening the bandage "It's my shirt"

As he says this I can feel a blush spread it's way across my face and I reply with a meek "Sorry, I'll go stick it in the wash and give it back to you"

Seemingly surprised by my answer Jason takes a moment to think before responding "Nah, that's okay, looks better on you anyway." I give him a small smile in reply.

After a minutes silence Jason speaks "I guess I should leave" however, this statement is briefly cut of by a small squeak of "No!" coming out of me before I can stop it. Jason looks at my face before giving me a soft smile and then asks "Okay, do you mind if I crash on your sofa? I swear I'll be gone by morning!" I find myself nodding at him and move to the closet by my front door to find him a blanket.

**Jason POV**  
I have no idea how this has happened, I end my patrol practically bleeding out in a dark alley and now I'm sitting on the couch of the only member of the Bat Family I hadn't met and boy did I wish I'd seen her before now - _she's fucking beautiful!_

I glance out of the corner of my eyes to the other end of the couch where Cass is currently situated after offering to watch a movie with me before I crash for the night. Her dark eyes are transfixed on the film on the television in front of her, her dark hair slightly ruffled where she had been leaning back against the sofa before and her small frame bundled into itself.

If I hadn't been watching her out of the corner of my eye all this time I wouldn't have caught her eyes slowing drooping shut before she falls into a soundless sleep. With the temptation too strong not to touch her I wait until at least ten minutes have past before I gently edge my way across the sofa closer to her body. When I'm within touching reach I lean towards her with both arms and collect the upper section of her torso before bringing it into my chest.

Noticing the movement slightly Cass opens her eyes blearily and murmurs a "Jason?" before I shush her and softly respond "It's okay Cass go back to sleep, I just wanted to say thanks for looking after me earlier." I decide to lean down and kiss her forehead for good measure - _I mean who wouldn't?_

She seems to like this and snuggles further into my chest before I decide I should probably get some sleep too and move my head to rest against the back of the couch.

Before sleep takes over me I find myself saying "Next time Cass, I'll Take Care of You."


End file.
